The present invention relates to ammunition, particularly non-lethal ammunition intended for use in training or war games. More especially the invention relates to a telescopic cartridge in which rearwards movement of a portion of the cartridge is used to initiate the recycling of an automatic or semi-automatic firearm.
One form of cartridge of the above type is shown in FIG. 1 and is the subject of co-pending GB Patent Application 9819928.4, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Cartridges of the type described above are suitable for use both in the firing of blanks and projectiles for the purposes of simulating warfare. Simulation may be for training purposes or for recreation. Whilst this cartridge has overcome many of the problems suffered by its predecessors, in providing a feel similar to that of a lethal loaded cartridge, neither it nor its predecessors have been able to provide a sound effect sufficiently reminiscent of a lethal loaded weapon.
The noise associated with the firing of lethal ammunition is considerable and has been difficult to simulate using non-lethal alternatives. Since the projectiles, if any, fired from previously known cartridges in training or simulation exercises are lighter in weight and travelling at much slower speeds than those used in lethal applications, they do not produce a noise on ejection from the firearm which is detectable from any significant distance. Thus, there is a problem for participants in the simulation to recognise when a shot has been fired and from which direction it came.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cartridge for use with firearms in warfare training and simulation exercises which can go some way to alleviating these disadvantages.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a cartridge for use in non-lethal applications comprising an anterior portion and a posterior portion, the posterior portion comprising a recycling mechanism, the recycling being initiated on activation of a first primer, and characterised by the anterior portion comprising a source of energetic material being initiatable by a reaction produced on activation of the first primer to create an audible signal on firing of the firearm characterised by a source of energetic material positioned forward of the gas channel, the energetic material being initiatable by the shock or pressure wave produced on initiation of the gas generating means.
The energetic material source provided toward the anterior end of the cartridge can conveniently be initiated by the shock or pressure wave associated with propellant gases used to propel the moveable member against the breech block. The energetic material can be chosen according to its pyrotechnic qualities to provide a noise reminiscent of any chosen lethal ammunition. Optionally, the energetic material may also produce a visual effect such as a flash of colour to simulate a lethal projectile exiting the firearm. Preferably, the energetic material is a non-toxic primer, this renders the cartridge more environmentally friendly and safer to use.
Thus the present invention provides two independent energetic sources, one to initiate the cycling of the reload mechanism and the other to perform a second function providing a noise reminiscent of a fired live bullet. By separating the propellant gas sources in this manner a more predictable response can be produced on repeated firings of the firearm using a cartridge according to the present invention. The feedback to the user on firing such a cartridge is more realistic of a typical feedback response from a lethal cartridge.
The cartridge itself may be of the type having a bullet like projection extending forwardly from the cartridge, the projection being retractable through an opening in the cartridge casing following firing of the cartridge. Alternatively, the cartridge may be provided with a nose portion at the anterior end the nose portion being suitable for receiving a projectile, the projectile being propellable on initiation of the energetic material.
A typical cartridge according to the present invention will comprise a posterior portion which has a moveable member which is slideable rearwardly towards a breech block, the anterior portion having a gas passage therethrough; an expansion chamber being provided between the moveable member and the anterior portion and gas generating means for providing gas within the cartridge, the gas generating means being initiatable on firing of the firearm to propel the moveable member in a rearward direction so as to recycle the firearm. The energetic material is positioned forward of the gas passage and may be initiated by any suitable reaction caused on initiation of the primer. For example, the shock or pressure wave generated on activation of the primer may be sufficient to initiate the energetic reaction in the energetic material, or alternatively, activation of the primer may activate a secondary mechanical or electrical device which serves to initiate the energetic material.
Preferably, the energetic material is chosen to release an audible signal which is less than about 140 decibels in volume. This enables shot recognition but reduces the potential to cause ear damage and/or the need to use ear defenders.
In certain embodiments, the moveable member may be provided in the form of a piston or cylinder slideably engaged respectively with a cylinder or a piston. Preferably in these embodiments, the moveable member is in the form of a piston slideably engaged respectively with a cylinder. Optionally, a bullet like projection is connected to or formed integrally with the moveable member arranged to extend forwardly from the cartridge, the projection being retractable through an opening in the cartridge casing following firing of the cartridge.
The energetic material may be positioned either in association with the moveable member or separately in the anterior portion of the casing.